


The Mirror of Erised

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Creys, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post:<br/>Sam, Cas, and Dean walk past the Mirror of Erised and pause to look in.</p><p>Sam sees himself with Jess, both holding university diplomas, engagement rings on left hands.</p><p>Castiel sees his true form, towering high with majestic wings, protecting the world from evil.</p><p>Dean sees the reflection of himself, his brother, and his best friend. <br/>He thinks it’s just a normal mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry.

The three of them almost don’t notice the mirror propped against the crumbling wall of a room in the ruined castle.  They have guns out and ready, and they’re quietly moving through the ruins -- there’d been reports of a haunting in this area -- but suddenly Sam stiffens.  Dean whips around, gun cocked and raised, searching the entirety of the room.

“What is it, Sammy?” he asks roughly, glancing at his brother.  Sam’s not moving, but instead watching the mirror in the corner with such intensity that Dean’s alarmed.  Cas is watching it too, his eyes roving over the blank surface hungrily, like he’s never seen anything like it.  When Dean looks back to Sam, he’s startled to see his brother’s eyes uncharacteristically glassy. 

“What is it, Sammy, what do you see?” he repeats, more urgently this time.  Sam swallows, hard, and opens his mouth to reply.

“It’s Jess,” he says hoarsely, blinking fast.  “It’s me and Jess and we’re married.  That’s . . . we have a kid.”

“Sam, that’s a _mirror_.  It’s not a magic portal or something, you can’t possibly _see_ anything.”  Dean glances over at Cas, who is still staring at the mirror as if he’s watching something fascinating yet terribly sad.  

“It’s me, Dean.”  Cas’s voice is low and scratchy from disuse.  

“Yes, it’s you.  It’s called a mirror, now let’s move the hell on!” Dean says impatiently, starting towards the door.

“No.  This is my vessel.  That, in the mirror, is my true form.”  Dean rolls his eyes.

And then he looks.  Really looks, and he can see himself, yes, and Sam and Cas, yes, but then there’s Bobby and Jo and Ellen, and they’re happy and not torn apart and they look like a family.

Dean is startled to feel a tear roll down his cheek.


End file.
